A Static Lullaby, A Phoenix Cry
by pokeluva12345
Summary: Eav is a simple but very special girl who has yet to realise the great powers fate has bestowed upon her. Will she be able to acheive her destiny while also fighting off her many admirers? Will she able to show Harry's true darkness to the world? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - A Beauty and Abuse

Eavelyn Petaldew Ctialyndra Quirk-Sinopia Moonchild Zerxaniamona Em'rald Shimmershine brushed her ankle-length platinum hair away from her perfectly heart-shaped face. Annoyingly, her sweeping fringe fell back onto her face once more, framing her zaffre blue eyes, that sparkled with sadness at her current state.

The brand on the nape of her neck, in the form of a twelve-pointed star, burned with a fierce intensity but she calmly remembered what her sensei had told her and pushed the pain aside with an expert skill that would have made any ninja blush with jealousy and admiration. She pulled the waterfall that was her silky hair over shoulder and turned round, looking back into the full length mirror (with an ornate gilt frame carved with vines that she had inherited from the grandmother her adopted parents refused to talk about) hanging from her dismal and dilapidated walls, so that she could survey the damage inflicted on her ivory skin. She could only glimpse it but that was enough to see that it was, for an unknown reason, glowing a bright amaranth cerise, as if her body was rejecting the vile mutilation on her pure and tender flesh. Luckily, despite this attempted marr on her beauty, the tear-shaped birthmark that her parents had been attempting to cover up, as it too offended them with its uniqueness and special qualities, was still visible. It always had been.

Sighing, she turned back to face the mirror, swinging her hair back over her shoulder so that it brushed against the back of her heels and tickled her back. She stepped back to survey herself, almost knocking against the back of the large ebony chair that she had inherited from her other grandmother, who her abusive and morally sick adoptive parents also refused to mention. From here she could clearly see the streak in her hair, all seven colours of the rainbow arranged in perfect order, which hung by the side of her face and was singed at the bottom from where her horrid guardians had tried to burn it away, citing that it was freakish and against nature. The streak had resisted the flames, however, and - even now - was already growing back to its normal length. It also reverted back to its original colour whenever dyed, which was often.

Her hourglass figure was enrobed in a white and flowing dress, which was pleated at the top to enhance her 32DD breasts and then cinched at the waist to show off her femininine curves. To preserve her modesty and avoid looking like one of the slags she so often sadly observed on street corners selling their precious virginities and souls for just one more bottle of Jack Daniels, the dress extended almost as long as her beautiful hair, grazing her slender ankles - which were often admired by all and sundry - and making her look like an angel or a less promiscuous Aphrodite. It looked like this:

Suddenly she heard her mother shrieking for her to come and complete her chores, which were arduous and cruel. Knowing that she could take this abuse no longer, she took a running leap and leapt from her full-wall window and soared across this pavement, flying over the heads of the people below her to both their and her surprise and flew off into the sunset. Something important was calling her. She just knew it. It appeared to be the call of nature.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eavelyn Petaldew Ctialyndra Quirk-Sinopia Moonchild Zerxaniamona Em'rald Dawnsong Shimmershine was very lost. The grey yet fascinating buildings around her offered no helpful clue as to where she had ended up after she had landed gracefully on her small toes and the people milling about the street and bartering over the most curious of trinkets were dressed so strangely that Eavelyn was nervous to approach them. They all wore robes of the most vivid hues, emerald greens, ceruelean blues, crimson reds and pompous purples, that she, in her simple white dress embroidered with butterflies and hemmed with gold satin, felt quite plain. She had never felt plain before, being as she was so beautiful and widely admired, so this feeling was unnatural enough to cow her.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, turning to and fro so that her dress swirled about her shapely ankles.

"You," she heard a voice behind her back declare, "Are in a very special place. You are in Diagon Alley."

Eavelyn gasped so shockedly that her mouth formed a perfect "o" of graceful surprise. She span round on one dainty foot and before her stood the wisest and grandest of old men. He looked like the kind of grandfather she had always dreamed of when she was a small child, long, white beard, half-moon spectacles and a serene and – it seemed to her – twinkly expression.

"Diagonally?" she repeated, thin brows furrowing in her confusion, "Whatever can you mean?"

"No, my dear," he laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her through the streets, "Diagon. Alley. A place where wizards can shop without fear of persecution by those dastardly and ordinary muggles." His expression suddenly seemed fierce with subdued rage.

Eavelyn nodded sympathetically. She had often received bad treatment from the muggles in her life, so she could understand his resentment of the foul creatures.

"So," she said, lifting the hem of her dress with one petite hand so that it did not trail in the dirt of the street, "If this is a place for wizards and witches, how come I am here?"

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "That is because fate brought you here, my dear child. Because you, yourself, are a witch of great and unequalled power. For years, representatives of my school have been trying to contact you but we were held at bay by your evil adoptive parents, who were jealous that you were more special than they could ever hope to be."

"Oh my God," Eavelyn gasped, "I'm a witch?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. The he explained to her everything about the school of witchcraft and wizardy she was to go to and took her around Diagon Alley, buying her whatever she needed or desired.

This included her favourite purchase, a pygmy snow leopard, which she called Aurora. Aurora sat on her shoulder as they walked through the street, attracting curious and admiring stares from passers-by, and purred gently in her ear. Eavelyn snuck away from Dumbledore's watchful gaze and, with her own muggle money, attempted to buy Aurora a diamond-studded collar. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper could not accept her ordinary money but consented that she should have the collar free of charge – as well as some fetching jade earrings – purely because it suited her and her pet so well to have nice things, as they were so very beautiful.

With that it was time to board the train to Hogwarts and, when they got to the station, Dumbledore instructed her to run through the barrier, which she did without fear. When she emerged onto the platform, which was bustling with other students and their tearfully parents, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen but she had a curious feeling that he could make his own way without the train.

"Hello," came a drawling voice behind her, "And who are you?"

She whipped round, dazed but happy, to see a perfectly petite young man with platinum blonde hair not unlike her own, which was slicked back from his heart-shaped face. "Hello, I am Eavelyn Petaldew Ctialyndra Diamondshaft Quirk-Sinopia Moonchild Zerxaniamona Em'rald Dawnsong Shimmershine!"

The boy seemed staggered slightly by the length of her amazing name but quickly recovered and smirked charmingly at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I can help you get the right sort of friends in a place like this." He extended his hand to her and, Eavelyn – though she did not understand quite what he meant by the "right sort of friends" – was about to reach out and shake it when suddenly...

"Oi! Malfoy! Stay away from her."

CLIFFIE!

End Chapter Two


End file.
